


花は咲く

by April_lama



Series: 平行世界的他们 [22]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: ·给胖橘和湘澜的点梗，初恋＆少许花吐症paro·BGM：德永英明《花は咲く》，旋律比原版更温柔，配上德永叔的声音，很像是两个花季少年之间平淡但又不平淡的故事





	花は咲く

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0_OrangeCat_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_OrangeCat_1/gifts).



  
临近放学，教室里只留下了负责值日的和被老师留下来补作业的部分同学，女孩子们一边收拾着东西一边讨论周末要去哪一条街的哪一家服装店挑衣服，精力充沛的男生把书包往肩膀上一甩就哄闹着冲出教室打篮球了。等到值日的同学打扫完教室提着垃圾离开之后，教室里只剩下还坐在窗边拿着笔演算数学题的金博洋。  
而金博洋一边独享着教室里的空调，一边时不时地往门外望一眼，可见他的心思并没有放在钻研数学题上。  
等他把最后一个阿拉伯数字写完，把作业本塞进课桌肚时，门外传来一个熟悉的声音，叫着他的小名，紧接着出现一个身影：  
“天天！”  
金博洋手脚麻利地把东西整理好之后，关了空调和教室门。  
“今天滨田老师没有留你帮忙吗？”  
两个人肩并肩往停自行车的车棚走去，金博洋问道。  
“我说我家里还有事，她就叫住得离学校比较近的田中和友野帮忙了，反正也就是一些毕业典礼的事情。”羽生结弦眨了眨眼睛。  
“你家里还能有什么事情，纯粹是想早点回家吧。”  
“还是天天懂我。我知道天天放学早，才想早点回家的，否则，就坐不到天天的自行车后座了嘛，而且我快毕业了，我还挺舍不得天天的自行车后座的。”  
“别说了，我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。”  
开了自行车的锁，金博洋把书包放在自行车篮里，自己跨上自行车，羽生结弦在自行车后座侧坐下，伸长手臂环住了金博洋裹在春季校服外套和白衬衫里纤细的腰，把头靠在他的背上。  
感觉到原本已经出了些汗的背后又贴上来不属于自己的温度，金博洋忽然觉得自己的脸也开始发烫。  
“哎，别靠我背上，你当是演偶像电视剧啊。”  
“靠着天天我觉得有安全感。”  
羽生结弦一句话就把金博洋给堵死了。  
金博洋对于他的耍赖毫无办法，只能甩了甩已经长到眉毛的刘海，装作满不在乎地说了一句：  
“行，你坐稳了啊。”  
临近放学的校园里出现了这样的一幅场景，一个皮肤白皙的娃娃脸少年骑着自行车，后座上一个眉清目秀的少年正伸出手臂揽着他的腰，两人的脸上带着灿烂的笑容，一如那天初春的阳光。  
  
“我回来了！”  
羽生结弦关上家里的门，遇上姐姐从厨房里出来。  
“妈妈呢？”他环顾四周，没有发现妈妈的身影。  
“她今天和同学出去聚会了，让我们自己做饭吃。”姐姐笑了笑，“不过，你知道的，我不擅长做饭。”  
“那今天可以去天天家吃饭啊。”羽生结弦道，“天天的爸爸很会做饭的，想吃什么都可以的。”  
“你啊，一直麻烦人家。”姐姐伸出手在弟弟的鼻子上刮了一下。  
“不是都一直这样子的吗？妈妈不在家的时候我们都是去天天家吃饭的。”羽生结弦拉着姐姐的衣袖，“走啦走啦，天天不会介意的。”  
天色还没有完全黑下来，年纪相仿的少年和少女并肩走在路上。  
“姐姐，喜欢一个人就一定会吐花瓣吗？”  
羽生结弦忽然问道。  
姐姐愣了一下，然后笑着点了点头。  
两年多以前羽生结弦还没读高中那会儿，正准备高考的姐姐忽然开始不停地吐花瓣，吐得昏天黑地，到后来甚至吐出一整株一整株的满天星。家里几乎到处都是姐姐吐出来花，妈妈心急火燎，花粉过敏的爸爸即使着急也不得不先搬出去一段时间，羽生结弦一边把姐姐吐出来的花都捡起来放在一个袋子里，一边琢磨着姐姐到底为什么会忽然吐花。  
不过结局还是好的，得知姐姐是喜欢学校里一个一直和她搭档的男孩却没办法表白之后，羽生妈妈不顾往日的温良贤淑形象拽着羽生爸爸杀到对方家里去，结果得知对方的男孩也在不停地吐花，于是两家人一合计，干脆让这两个互相喜欢的半大孩子在高中毕业后就领了结婚证成了家，然后，两个人的花吐症就同时好了。  
羽生结弦至今还记得姐姐嫁出去之后妈妈一边整天感叹“嫁出去的女儿泼出去的水”，一边把做好的便当往羽生结弦手里塞然后打发他去上学。  
“妈妈和我说过当年她喜欢爸爸的时候也吐过花，和爸爸结婚以后才不吐了。”姐姐道，“所以你也可以理解为吐花是检验真爱的标准。”  
“那要是两个人同时吐花瓣，但是并不是互相喜欢，怎么办？”羽生结弦仰着头，活生生瞪出了欧式大双。  
“这个我也没办法回答你，等结弦有了喜欢的人再说吧。”姐姐温柔地摸摸弟弟的头发，“头发又长了，该剪了，否则会很热的。”  
金博洋的家离他们家并不远，步行只需要十分钟，羽生妈妈不在家的晚上，羽生结弦时常到金博洋家蹭饭。  
金博洋一家是在将近一年前搬来的，他们家原本住在中国东北的哈尔滨，因为金爸爸的工作是翻译官和外交官，工作上有变动，金妈妈才带着儿子搬到日本来，受到爸爸影响，金博洋的日语还算流利，而考大学时选修了外文翻译的姐姐在学中文，两个人交流倒是没什么大碍，中日两国语言能够无缝切换。金博洋在这边的学校跳了级读了高一，羽生结弦读高二，鉴于两个半大孩子在同一所学校读书，金博洋每天又都骑着自行车上学，羽生妈妈和金妈妈一商量，便同意让金博洋每天载着羽生结弦上学。  
眼看升入高三的羽生结弦以高于70的偏差值通过了早稻田大学的考试，金博洋也读了高二，而由于金爸爸的工作调动，他们很快就要回中国去了。  
即使相处的时间不长，羽生结弦对这个低了自己一届实际上小了三岁的、腼腆又容易害羞的大男孩还是很有好感的，自己每天坐他的自行车去上学就搂着他的腰吃了他不少“豆腐”，金博洋对此也就摆摆手表示并不在意。  
金博洋的皮肤比自己还白上一个色号，冬天他们都用冬季校服裹得严严实实，只露出一张稚气未脱的娃娃脸，一到夏天，大家都换上夏季短袖校服了，羽生结弦就很喜欢搂着金博洋比自己还瘦了一圈的腰，隔着一件薄薄的衬衫闻着他身上淡淡的奶香。那样的动作不带任何情色意味，因为羽生结弦不希望他们纯净的友谊沾上任何异样的色彩。  
眼看金博洋即将离开日本回中国，羽生结弦还是十分不舍的。  
正当羽生结弦考虑着金博洋离开日本之前要怎么和他告别时，姐姐拍了拍他的肩膀：“喏，博洋家到了，你去敲门吧。”  
羽生结弦抬起手在门上敲了敲，然而和以往并不同的是，过了很久，门才打开来。开门的人也换成了金爸爸而不是金博洋，他脸上掩饰不住的焦急神情让羽生结弦的心悬了起来。  
“你们姐弟俩先去客厅坐一会儿吧，天天他有点不舒服，正在卫生间里，我太太也在那里。”  
金爸爸说着就要往里跑，被羽生结弦叫住了。  
“天天……天天他怎么了？”  
而姐姐看清楚了金爸爸手里攥着的东西之后，脸色骤变。  
  
金博洋跟羽生结弦面对面坐在他们经常去的咖啡厅里，两个人都沉默不语。  
羽生结弦看着眼前装在一个透明玻璃瓶里的橙色玫瑰花瓣，张了张嘴，欲言又止。  
“我得了花吐病。”金博洋言简意赅，五个字在羽生结弦的脑子里轰隆作响，他又想起了自己的姐姐当年吐花瓣的场景。  
“所以……天天喜欢的人是谁？”  
金博洋并不打算回答他，只是扭过头看着落地窗外的人来人往。  
“……告诉我。”羽生结弦深吸一口气。  
“我凭什么告诉你？”  
话一出口两个人都愣了一下。  
羽生结弦对于一向温驯乖巧的金博洋会说出这样逆反的话感到十分吃惊：难道吐花瓣能让一个人的性格发生这么大的转变吗？  
“我们是好朋友吧。”  
这句话让金博洋顿时气血上涌，喉咙里传出一阵痒意，忽然捂着嘴巴剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
羽生结弦吓得赶紧绕过桌子去拍金博洋的背帮他顺气，却被一把拍开了手。  
几片橙色的玫瑰花瓣慢悠悠地飘落在两个人的脚下，金博洋咳嗽了几下之后摆摆手，示意自己并不需要任何帮助。  
抬起头，金博洋对上羽生结弦担忧的眼神。  
那双熟悉的眼睛里满是忧虑，金博洋抓起自己的包，仓皇地夺路而逃。  
等到跑出了羽生结弦的视线范围之后，金博洋才停了下来，橙色玫瑰花瓣伴随着大口大口的喘气，飘落一地。  
金博洋悲戚地抬起头，孤独地站在人群中。  
——如果，我喜欢的人是你，我们还会是朋友吗？  
他终究没有把这句话说出口。  
  
羽生结弦回到家后直接把自己关进了房间，重重地关上门。  
“结弦？结弦？”  
察觉到他反常行为的姐姐一边敲着他的房门一边喊着弟弟的名字。  
羽生结弦背靠着门板坐了下来，双手抱住曲起的膝盖。  
金博洋刚才的言行让他十分不安，他想不通为什么金博洋会变得如此锋芒毕露。  
不到一年的相处时间，羽生结弦却已经觉得金博洋足够在自己的心里占有一片不小的位置。  
坐在他的自行车后座上搂着他的腰，上演着类似青春偶像剧但又不同的剧情，会一起结伴去图书馆写作业，去游乐场玩，会在对方家长不在家的时候去各自家里蹭饭，林林总总的这些，注定会被好好地存放在十八岁的记忆相册里。  
羽生结弦起身，走到床边，看着床头那一只他每天睡觉都会习惯性搂着的黄色的噗桑。  
这只噗桑是金博洋在去年羽生结弦18岁生日的时候费了不少钱从抓娃娃机里抓出来送给他的生日礼物，在这之前羽生结弦从小到大一直抱着的那只噗桑已经变得又破又旧，金博洋想了想，决定送给他一只新的噗桑，和之前那一只外观并没有多大差别。  
那只噗桑咧着嘴冲着他笑着，羽生结弦盯着它绿豆大小的黑眼睛看了一会儿，竟然发现金博洋的脸和噗桑越发相似。  
羽生结弦在原地站了很久，最终伸手把噗桑拿在了手里。  
“你和天天长得真的好像啊。”他自顾自地感叹了一句。  
然后，他把噗桑紧紧地抱在怀里，神色黯然。  
  
高三的毕业典礼，全校的师生都参加了。  
“恭喜羽生学长顺利毕业！今天的学长格外神气呢！”曾经跟羽生结弦同一个社团、现在和金博洋同班的后辈本田真凛热情地拍了拍羽生结弦的肩膀。  
羽生结弦的白衬衣左胸口上别了一朵小小的红花，垂下来的绿色绸带在微风中飘来飘去，刚刚作为毕业生代表向全校师生作了发言的他手里还拿着绑了红丝带的毕业证书，头发用少许发胶打理过，斜斜地贴在额头上，整个人神清气爽。  
“学长刚才那番话真的让我很有动力，高三我会好好加油的！”  
“我也相信真凛肯定会考到理想的大学的。”  
拍了拍后辈的肩膀，羽生结弦忽然想起，自己站在舞台上的时候往台下看了一眼，没有发现金博洋的身影。  
“真凛，你们高二不是坐在观众席的最前面吗？”  
“对啊，因为你们毕业了之后我们就是下一届毕业生了，座位还是按年级分配的。”本田真凛十分不解，“羽生学长，这有什么不对劲的地方吗？”  
“我刚才站在舞台上的时候没有看到天……博洋君，他是有什么事情吗？”  
“哦，学长你说博洋同学啊。他今天不是要跟他的爸爸妈妈回中国去吗？”本田真凛问道，“我们都知道你和博洋同学的关系很好，难道他没有告诉你？梨花酱和舞依酱她们都很遗憾今天要参加毕业典礼不能去送行……”  
羽生结弦打断他：“他有没有说是几点的飞机？”  
“好像是下午三点吧，不过他说他得提前一个小时就去机场候机的……”  
没等本田真凛说完 ，羽生结弦就往学校大门跑去。  
学校距离机场并不近，此时羽生结弦也忘记了打出租车费用很贵这件事情，挥手拦了一辆出租车就往机场赶。  
千万要赶上啊。  
羽生结弦在心里拼命地祈求时间女神能够再多给他一点时间。  
因为，他还有话没对他说呢。  
  
两个多小时之前。  
“天天，出发啦。”  
金妈妈喊着仍然站在已经被收拾得差不多了的房间里的儿子。  
“马上来了，我再看看有没有东西落下！”  
“快点儿，否则赶不上飞机啦！”  
金博洋在房间里走了一圈，并没有发现还有什么东西被遗漏，正要关门时，挂在门上的那一个蜘蛛侠玩偶吸引了他的注意力。  
那是羽生结弦送给他的新年礼物，说是自己送给他一只噗桑当做生日礼物的回礼。  
金博洋的喉头一热，剧烈地咳嗽起来，几片花瓣飘落在地。  
“天天！怎么了？又吐花瓣了？”  
金妈妈心急火燎地冲进来。  
“没事儿。”金博洋迅速把那几片花瓣往脚下踩了踩，“妈，也没什么东西了，咱们走吧。”  
然而金妈妈看到了那只挂在门上的玩偶，她伸手拿了下来：“你看这不是东西吗？这可是羽生送给你的啊，赶紧赶紧，我给你收着，你爸在门口等着呢！”  
被推出家门的金博洋一路发着呆就晃悠到了机场，在机场外的小店等了忽然拉肚子的金爸爸去了一趟厕所、一家三口又吃了顿简单的饭之后，就直接进了机场过了安检和海关，准备登机。  
关于这件事情金博洋只是随便地提起了一下，他以为羽生结弦应该不会放在心上，因为他需要忙毕业典礼，出了自己吐花瓣的这件事情之后，他更不想让羽生结弦知道了。  
他很清楚吐花瓣意味着已经有了暗恋的人，更清楚自己到底喜欢上了谁，只是他没有勇气在已经相处了将近一年的好友面前说出来。  
这一走，他可能就不会再到日本来了，所以，金博洋也是下了狠心，决定亲手把这段人生中第一次却无疾而终的暗恋连根拔起。  
他看着静静地挂在自己行李箱上的那只蜘蛛侠玩偶，又回头望了一眼人来人往的候机室，终于在机场广播报出自己那一班航班号的时候，跟着爸爸妈妈走进了登机口。  
在路上被堵了将近一个小时的羽生结弦在下了车之后就往机场里跑去，而当他看见那班目的地显示着“北京”两个字的航班消失在航班列表中时，一直憋着一股劲的他终于支持不住扶着膝盖大口大口地喘着气。他自己就曾经有过哮喘病史，妈妈和姐姐一向不允许自己进行什么激烈的运动项目，但是在金博洋瞒着自己登上了回国的飞机之后，他似乎把所有的事情都抛之脑后了。  
然而，时间女神终究还是没有眷顾他，那班航班，已经起飞。  
羽生结弦呆呆地站在机场大厅里，右手紧紧地攥着左胸口的衣服。  
喉咙里忽然涌上一股干涩感，羽生结弦重重地跪在地上，剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
几片粉红色的樱花瓣，慢慢地飘落在地。  
  
“羽生先生，‘HARU’系列首饰的发布会邀请函已经放在您的办公室桌子上了。”  
“我知道了，阿丽娜，你先和他们对接一下发布会的时间吧，我安排一下行程。”  
挂掉和自己同一工作室的俄罗斯女助理扎吉托娃的电话，羽生结弦端起手里的咖啡喝掉最后一口，然后把手提电脑关机，拎着包走出咖啡厅。  
走在大街上，恍惚间，羽生结弦想起，自己大学毕业之后到了中国去留学，在这个陌生的城市里，他已经待了两年。至于为什么要到中国去，羽生结弦给家人的答复是，他要去中国找一个人。  
姐姐笑着问他那个人是不是他的偶像，在她看来，自己刚刚大学毕业却额外修习了设计专业、并且已经在业界小有名气的弟弟应该会有自己一直敬仰的人。  
羽生结弦对此只是摇了摇头。  
已经结婚成家的姐姐在他读大二的时候生下了一个小女孩，等到他大学毕业时，小女孩已经会结结巴巴地叫他“舅舅”了，妈妈也催促着自己赶紧谈一个女朋友，毕竟以自己儿子这种慢热的性格，起码得再谈三年。  
在大学里有不少女孩子心仪他，只是他都一一婉拒了。  
爸爸曾经半开玩笑地和自己说过，妈妈和爸爸自己都是彼此的初恋，而对于一个男人来说，初恋是十分重要的。羽生结弦用这样的理由来搪塞过妈妈，妈妈也只是笑了笑，不置可否。  
虽然他时不时地还会吐花瓣让家人担心好一阵子，但他当然不会说出什么“我的恋人是这个国家”这样中二到爆的话，他只是坚守着自己的内心。  
原本万里无云的好天气忽然开始下雨，羽生结弦翻了翻自己的包，懊恼地发现自己今天忘记听助理的话带伞出门了，最近的公交车站离自己还有一段不短的距离，而他必须赶紧去见一位新的客户。  
就在他慌乱地寻找着躲雨的地方时 ，一个声音从他的身后传来。  
“我来送你一段吧。”  
羽生结弦回过头，顿时愣在原地。  
而对面的人看见他时， 骤然也一愣。  
那一刻羽生结弦没有办法控制自己内心隐藏了五年奔涌而出的情绪，他不顾手里还提着包，直接将对面那个自己这辈子绝对不会认错的人紧紧地拥在怀里。  
是的，他绝对不会认错。  
“天天……天天……”  
把鼻尖凑在对方的耳侧，羽生结弦轻声唤出了自己五年以来从未曾开口叫过的那个名字。  
“终于……又见到你了。”  
千言万语涌上心头，最终只汇聚成了这短短的一句话，却把金博洋精心的伪装全都撕裂开来。  
他没办法装作毫不在乎地一把推开他然后云淡风轻地说一句白痴都不会相信的“对不起，你认错人了”，然后捡起自己掉在地上的伞转身离开。  
此刻他不知道应该说些什么，只是用手臂轻轻地环住羽生结弦的脖子，暗暗地流了两滴泪。  
在雨幕之中，他们沉默地拥抱着彼此，时间漫长得犹如过了千百年。  
直至海枯石烂，天荒地老。  
  
“听你那天说的话，你一直在找我？”  
金博洋用一把长柄勺子把咖啡上的拉花搅拌开来，托着下巴，歪着头打量着眼前一身笔挺西装的羽生结弦。  
“对啊，因为那个时候天天不告而别。”羽生结弦冲着他微微一笑，“虽然我们只相处了不到一年，但我已经把天天当成好朋友了，我还有很多话没来得及说，你就离开日本了。”  
“从天天离开的那一天起，我就开始吐花瓣了。”他从包里拿出一个玻璃广口瓶，用软木塞封住瓶口，瓶子里装着很多淡粉色的花瓣。  
知道这象征着什么的金博洋微微一怔。  
“和天天不一样，我吐出来的是樱花。”羽生结弦歪了歪头，“是日本的国花。”  
“这个我当然知道。”金博洋打断他，“既然你也开始吐花瓣了，那么……那个人是谁？”  
“天天现在不会吐花瓣了对吗？”羽生结弦反问。  
“偶尔……偶尔还是会吐一点，没有刚离开日本那会儿那么厉害，至少身体没有大碍……你问这个干什么？”  
“我吐花瓣一直都吐得挺严重的，可能是我太想念一个人了吧。”  
“……可能吧……我以前也是这样……”  
随着话题被越扯越远，金博洋却开始越发慌张，他总觉得能从羽生结弦那双原本十分漂亮现在却笑得眯成了一条缝的狐狸丹凤眼里看到隐隐约约的狡黠。  
两个人都没有再刻意挑起话题，金博洋低下头有些紧张地把衬衣下摆捏得皱巴巴的，羽生结弦托着下巴看着他，然后从口袋里拿出一张玫红色的卡片推到金博洋的面前。  
“我现在的身份是设计师，工作接得不多，所以不是很忙，偶尔会参加环球展览。”他不紧不慢地说道。  
“明天，我有一个新系列作品的发布会，如果你有空，我想邀请你一起去。这是发布会的邀请函，你在上面签一下你的名字就好了，写在我名字的后面。”  
金博洋抬起头，看见羽生结弦的表情十分认真，全然没有开玩笑的样子。  
“可是我对这种东西没什么了解……”  
“没关系，我可以请你上台做那个试戴的幸运者。”羽生结弦眨了眨眼睛，“只要说你是我请来的，他们不会说什么。”  
金博洋看着摆在自己面前的邀请函，仿佛它已经成了一封结婚请柬，正等着新人写上名字后被寄给翘首以待的亲友。而羽生结弦看他犹豫不决，便拿了一支签字笔，在自己的名字后面签上了金博洋的名字。  
“喂！”金博洋的脸腾地一下红了，像是一只熟透了的苹果。他手忙脚乱地想用笔划掉自己的名字，却扑了个空，邀请函已经被抽了回去。  
“难道天天在害羞吗？就像我们读高中的时候你载着我上学我在后座搂着你的腰？”  
羽生结弦一句话把金博洋给堵住了。  
金博洋想跳起来骂他几句，五年不见这个人怎么越来越会耍无赖了？！  
但是一看见羽生结弦的笑脸，他的脾气就发不出来了。  
“……可以，我去！我去还不行吗！”他只能把衣服领子提高一点挡住嘴巴，瓮声瓮气地回答。  
“那就说好了，明天我去接你，天天记得穿得好看一点哦。”  
羽生结弦起身，伸手揉了揉金博洋的头发。  
“不过怎么穿应该都很可爱。”  
“去你的(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻！我哪里可爱了！”  
  
等到金博洋真的被羽生结弦拉到发布会现场时他才意识到这真的是个大场面。大小媒体的长枪短炮已经在一个四四方方的小台子前面严阵以待，天花板上的水晶吊灯发出的光闪瞎了金博洋的眼睛，地摊上铺了一层厚厚的地毯。  
羽生结弦蒙着他的眼睛带着他穿过人群到了后台之后，才发现发布会的举办方姓本田，而那个已经如同出水芙蓉般清丽却依然有着一张圆圆脸颊的女孩，赫然是自己曾经在日本的同窗好友，本田真凛。  
然后金博洋就呆立在原地看着一身西装的羽生结弦跟穿着如同星空一般的礼服的本田真凛用自己听不懂的日语开始交谈，嘻嘻哈哈笑个不停，期间本田真凛还往自己这边瞥了几眼，偶尔和金博洋对上目光，她便露出一个甜美的笑容来。  
眼看本田真凛提着裙子跑开了，羽生结弦回过头来，拉了拉金博洋的袖子。  
“你应该认识真凛，她曾经跟你是同学，你不会不记得她吧。”羽生结弦没等金博洋开口便继续说了下去，“她家就是这一次发布会的承办方，而她是本田先生的女儿，这一次是被邀请来当主持人的。”  
“……”  
没等多久发布会就开始了，金博洋也不得不回到台下的观众席上。  
本来对这些东西就不感冒的他坐在台下摸出手机想刷刷动态才发现昨天晚上忘记给手机充电，而且今天他偏偏起晚了，被催着赶着出的门，连随手丢在哪里的充电宝都没来得及带，现在可以说是孤立无援。  
偏偏他坐的位置离舞台特别近，身后全都是一排一排的摄像机，他也不敢光明正大打盹，何况羽生结弦就坐在台上，和几位大佬侃侃而谈。  
金博洋看着羽生结弦的嘴唇在动，却听不见他们在说什么，眼皮也开始上下打架。  
坐在台上的羽生结弦眼角瞄到了昏昏欲睡的金博洋之后，朝着站在台侧的本田真凛使了个眼色，本田真凛心领神会，在等着人把话说完之后，她适时走到了台中央。  
“刚才羽生先生也向各位阐述了自己设计‘HARU’系列首饰的心路历程和这个系列中几项作品的寓意，那么接下来我们就请一位观众来试戴其中的一件。这位观众……就请您上来吧！”  
本田真凛微微蹲下身，朝着低着头的金博洋伸出了手。  
金博洋一愣，心想怎么这么快就到试戴的环节了。然而本田真凛已经拉住他的手，直接让他跨上了舞台。  
台下发出一阵按快门的声音和一片闪光，金博洋懵懵然地被带上台，而羽生结弦已经把礼仪小姐送来的那个小黑盒子打开，一枚小小的戒指被拿了出来。  
那是一枚银色的戒指，用粉红色的宝石雕成了一朵樱花的形状，花心处是一颗钻石，做工精致，小巧玲珑，仿佛一不小心就会碰坏了它。  
“这位先生试戴的是‘HARU’系列的‘Hanawasaku’，意为‘花会绽放’，运用羽生先生的母语来命名，设计制作之后也是一朵樱花的造型。现在，由它的设计者羽生先生亲手给您戴上吧。”  
羽生结弦冲着金博洋微微一笑，将那枚戒指托在手里，示意他上前。  
这种像是交换订婚戒指的场面是怎么回事？金博洋觉得一定是自己偶像剧看多了才会联想到这样的场景。  
羽生结弦执起金博洋的左手，把樱花戒指往那修长纤细的无名指上套了上去，固定在指根，尺寸不大不小，正合适。  
金博洋抬起手，向台下的媒体展示之后，就要伸手摘下来，却被羽生结弦按住了手。  
“戴上了，就不能再拿下来，否则，会不幸福的哦。”

金博洋仿佛被雷劈了一样呆立在原地，他觉得事情的发展已经超出了自己的智力承受范围。  
羽生结弦那句话一出，台下立刻安静了下来。  
“在这个‘HARU’系列当中，‘Hanawasaku’还有另一重寓意，是我刚才没有向诸位提到的。”羽生结弦已经转过身面对着台下所有的观众，朗声说道，“‘HARU’系列象征着春天，而‘Hanawasaku’我赐予它‘像初春含苞待放的花朵一般青涩懵懂的爱情’这样的寓意，我想，这应该就是初恋的含义。”  
“每个人应该都会有属于自己的初恋，我在设计这件作品的时候，就把它想象成了我初恋的那个人，他没有在我的身边停留很久，但是，却足以占据我内心最重要的一部分。”  
“但是那个时候我的初恋得了花吐症，而他吐出的花是橙色的玫瑰，象征着青春和美丽，我曾有过失落，却没办法得到一个准确的回答，我的初恋不告而别，离开了日本，那一天，我也开始吐花瓣，吐出的是樱花，它的花语是生命、一生一世永不放弃幸福。”  
“我一直在寻找他的踪迹，并且把它设计成樱花的形状，就是为了有一天能够戴在我的初恋身上，告诉他，我一直在找他，而且，从十八岁的那一年起，我就一直爱着他，直到现在。”  
“既然这样，请问您的初恋是怎样的一位呢？听您的描述，她应该是个很好的人。”  
台下有媒体举手发问了。  
“他值得我五年以来所有的想念，值得我用一生去守护，而他现在已经戴上了我设计的戒指，站在我的面前。”  
如果说金博洋之前是一头雾水，那么现在就是五雷轰顶。  
他后知后觉，才发现自己一直想要逃避的人，想要回避的这份感情，并不是单方面的苦恋或单相思，他早就意识到自己因为羽生结弦才开始吐花瓣，却不知道羽生结弦也因为他得了花吐症。  
自己是有多迟钝啊。  
金博洋在心里把五年前那个懦弱的自己狠狠地批评了一顿，他差点就错过了自己一瞬心动便是永恒的人。  
“那么，我初恋的这位金博洋先生。”  
羽生结弦抬着他的手，就在大庭广众之下缓缓地向自己单膝下跪。  
“在我历经千辛万苦终于找到你之后，你愿意和我一起度过接下来的人生吗？”  
没有太华丽的辞藻，没有海誓山盟，只是一句简单的话。  
台下的人已经不约而同地开始尖叫、欢呼，各家媒体的摄像机争相记录下这一幕。  
金博洋的眼圈红了，他看着羽生结弦注视着自己的眼睛，那里有如水般深刻的柔情，将他整个人包围起来，再也挣脱不开。  
“我愿意。”  
金博洋微笑着回答。  
他不会再像五年前那样犹豫了。  
  
半年后。  
“天天，你看，下雪了。”  
正在给杂志专栏写稿子的金博洋抬起头，才发现落地窗外的世界已经是一片银装素裹。  
“我们出去走走吧。”放下手中铅笔的羽生结弦冲着他笑笑。  
金博洋点了点头，把文件点了保存之后，合上电脑。  
羽生结弦拉住金博洋戴了戒指的手，和他十指相扣。  
门庭前也积了少许雪，换了鞋的金博洋和羽生结弦踏上那条通往院门的小路，留下了两串大小不一的脚印。天空中还有纷纷扬扬的雪花飘落下来，金博洋抬起手，接住几片，看着它们在自己的手心里化作融水。  
羽生结弦从身后环住金博洋的腰，将下巴靠在爱人的肩膀上。  
“已经二月底了吧，应该到春天了，还在下雪。”金博洋轻笑一声。  
“可是，春天早就到了啊。”羽生结弦也微笑着。  
金博洋明白他这句话是什么意思，微微偏过头去，伸出那一只戴着樱花戒指的手轻抚爱人的脸颊，将嘴唇贴在对方的嘴唇上，献上一个吻。  
羽生结弦伸手将他转过来，紧紧抱在怀里，按着他后脑柔软的头发，和他唇齿交缠。  
“既然春天到了，那花也很快就会开了吧。”  
从羽生结弦的手中，掉出来几株樱花草。  
它的花语是——  
此生除你之外，别无他爱。


End file.
